


Ты выбрал нас

by opennessoff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s03e03 His Last Vow, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: Что если в конце «Его последнего обета» Шерлок сказал бы то, что намеревался сказать?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Chose Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140936) by [cinnabongene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabongene/pseuds/cinnabongene). 



> Переведено специально для команды WTF Polyamory 2017  
> неоценимая помощь в беттинге absolom_avery, Keltecas
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5364848).

— Джон, я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Я всегда хотел, но как-то не получалось. Поскольку мы вряд ли увидимся снова, я скажу это сейчас.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. Мгновение он думал отступить и произнести нечто глупое, вроде того, что Шерлок — это вообще-то женское имя или что он на самом деле ненавидит шоколадное мороженое.Он не хотел рисковать, делая отношения между Джоном и Мэри ещё более натянутыми, чем они уже были. Но он знал, что если не скажет этого сейчас, то, возможно, другого шанса больше не будет, и он проживёт последние шесть месяцев своей жизни сожалея.

Он открыл глаза. Джон настороженно ждал.

— Джон, я люблю тебя.

— … Ты что?

— Я люблю тебя.

Джон посмотрел вниз и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Да, кхм, я тоже тебя люблю, дружище. Ты мой лучший друг, и ты знаешь это, — сказал он с неловкой небрежностью.

— Нет, Джон, я имею в виду, что _люблю_ тебя.

Смертельная серьёзность в стальных голубых глазах Шерлока была последним, что увидел Джон перед тем, как тот поцеловал его.

Это было не более чем просто короткое, решительное прикосновение губ, но оно передало всю страсть, которую Шерлокнезнал, каквыразитьсловами.

Через секунду всезакончилось, и Шерлок отступил назад, поспешно скрывая разочарование и боль в своих глазах от увиденного пустого и шокированного выражения лица Джона.

— Прощай, Джон, — произнес он с вымученной улыбкой.

 

Джон смотрел, не в силах сдвинуться с места, как Шерлок спокойно направился к самолёту. Нахмурив брови и сощурившись, Джон повернулся и подошёл к Мэри.

— Он… Он только что поцеловал меня… — сказал он, проводя пальцем по своим губам, как будто ища подтверждение тому, что только что произошло.

— Я знаю, — ответила Мэри с оттенком грусти в сверкающих озорных глазах.— Он попросил у меня разрешение перед этим.

— Он что?

Мэри вздохнула, взглянув вниз, на гравий под своей обувью, а потом снова в смущённые глаза мужа.

— Он пришёл ко мне несколько дней назад. Он знал, что операция так же рискованна, как и то, что ты только что пытался сделать, что существует шанс, что всё пойдёт плохо, и поэтому он пришёл поговорить со мной…

 

_— Мэри, ты умна, очень умна. Так что я буду предельно честен с тобой и скажу то, что, я уверен, ты уже знаешь, — сказал Шерлок, садясь на стул напротив беременной жены лучшего друга._

_— Я люблю Джона._

_Мэри понимающе кивнула._

_— Знаешь, он тоже любит тебя._

_Шерлок помотал головой._

_— Не в этом смысле._

_Мэри промолчала и пригубила свой чай._

_— В случае, если что-нибудь когда-нибудь пойдёт не так, например, меня снова подстрелит бывший правительственный киллер, — добавил он, позволяя игривой нотке просочиться в свой голос, — Я хочу иметь возможность сказать ему. Он заслуживает знать, и я не хочу умереть, не сказав ему._

_Мэри кивнула в знак понимания._

_— Я знаю, Шерлок. По тому, как он рассказывал о тебе, когда думал, что ты мёртв, как тяжело он страдал, когда я встретила его, я знала, насколько сильно он заботился о тебе. Честно говоря, я чувствовала себя так, будто встречаюсь с вдовцом. В тот момент, когда я поняла, что ты жив и вернулся в жизнь Джона, я поняла, что вы двое неразлучны, и приняла это. Он даже побрился для тебя, ради бога!_

_Шерлок вздохнул и кивнул, чувствуя, как камень упал с его души, но лишь чтобы заменить его более тяжёлым бременем на плечах._

_— Спасибо за понимание, Мэри. Я и мечтать не мог о лучшей жене для Джона.  
Мэри усмехнулась._

_— А я и мечтать не могла о лучшем лучшем друге для него._

_— Ты не боишься, что я украду его у тебя? — съязвил Шерлок._

_— Украдёшь его? — хмыкнула Мэри. — Это бы означало, что он не принадлежал тебе с самого начала._

 

В самолёте Шерлок провёл руками по лицу, сражаясь со слезами, жгущими глаза. Он не мог прекратить думать о Джоне, смущённом и скорее всего чувствующем отвращение, всё ещё стоящем на взлётно-посадочной полосе. Но, по крайней мере, теперь Джон знал. Возможно, к лучшему, что они могут больше никогда не увидеть друг друга…

Когда самолёт оторвался от земли, он не посмел оглянуться и попытаться увидеть Джона в последний раз. Он смиренно заставил себя смотреть на облака.

 

_**«Скучали по мне?»** _

 

— Сэр, это ваш брат.

— Майкрофт.

— Привет, братишка. Как твоя ссылка?

— Меня не было всего четыре минуты.

— Что ж, искренне надеюсь, что урок ты усвоил. Как оказалось, ты нужен здесь.

— Бога ради, определитесь уже наконец. Кому я понадобился на сей раз?

Майкрофт вздохнул, посмотрев на Мориарти на экране.

— Англии.

 

Джон не мог понять эмоции, кружившиеся в его голове, когда он смотрел на самолёт, развернувшийся и приземлившийся обратно на взлётно-посадочную полосу. Страх и растерянность от того, что человек, который прикрепил бомбу к груди, вернулся; опасения и невыразимый ужас скручивали внутренности в животе от того, что человек, который только что поцеловал его, вернётся; и облегчение с оттенком радости, что Шерлок, его лучший друг, вернётся. Но, конечно, проблема заключалась в том, что его жена стояла рядом с ним. Что бы она хотела, чтобы он теперь сделал, когда узнал о чувствах Шерлока? Он смотрел в её глаза, на этот раз в полной растерянности.

— Мэри, что… что мне делать? — спросил он.

— А что ты хочешь сделать, Джон? — спросила она.

— Я люблю тебя. Ты моя жена, — ответил он.

— Никто и не спорит. Вопрос не в том, что ты чувствуешь ко мне. А в том, что ты чувствуешь к нему. Тебе нужно что-то сказать ему. Ты не можешь просто притвориться, что ничего не произошло, — сказала она, нежно сжимая его руку.

— Я… я не знаю, что чувствую к Шерлоку. Мне нужно больше времени, чтобы подумать, — он помотал головой.

Мэри подняла взгляд, когда люк самолёта открылся и Шерлок вышел, держа руки в карманах фирменного пальто и слегка опустив голову от смущения. За те восемь минут, прошедшие с тех пор, как он поцеловал Джона, он все ещё не смог вычислить, как отреагирует доктор.

Чувствуя, что больше не находится под пристальным вниманием своей жены, Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на Шерлока, медленно прокладывающего свой путь к ним.

— Боже… — пробормотал он, качая головой.

— Не волнуйся обо мне, Джон, — мягко подбодрила Мэри. — Делай то, что ты должен делать. Ты знаешь, что я всегда буду рядом.

Джон кивнул, даря Мэри быстрый, но любящий поцелуй, и направился навстречу Шерлоку, всё ещё не совсем понимая, что собирается делать.

 

— Что ж, — произнёс Шерлок, когда они встретились на том же месте, где стояли до этого.

Его причудливая, ироничная улыбка приподняла уголки губ.

— Это не было запланировано.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох.

— Шерлок…

— Подожди, Джон, прежде чем ты что-нибудь скажешь, я просто хочу сказать, что мне жаль. Я понимаю, что мог поставить тебя в неудобное положение, и я прошу прощения. Я обещаю, что не позволю своим чувствам вмешаться в нашу дружбу, если ты захочешь её продолжить…

— Шерлок, остановись, — Джон оборвал его. — Тебе не нужно извиняться. И что значит «если я захочу продолжить»? Конечно, я хочу, как я и сказал, ты мой лучший друг. Тебе не за что извиняться.

Шерлок почувствовал, как его щеки потеплели, и осознал, что покраснел.  
— Но я всего лишь твой лучший друг, верно. Ничего больше?

Джон вздохнул и неосознанно шагнул ближе.

— Я не знаю, Шерлок. Я действительно не знаю. Возможно, если бы у меня не было Мэри, всё было бы иначе, но…

Позади, внимательно читая по губам, Мэри вздохнула.  
— Ради бога, Джон, просто поцелуй ты его уже! — крикнула она.

Шерлок поднял бровь и усмехнулся, глядя на взволнованного доктора. Что ж, Джон никогда не мог сопротивляться самодовольной улыбке Шерлока…

— О, чёрт с ним, — пробормотал он, прежде чем обхватил Шерлока за шею и потянул его вниз, пока их губы не встретились ещё раз.

На заднем плане Мэри свистнула, но никто из них не заметил.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Джон серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я всё ещё не гей, знаешь ли, — сказал он.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Конечно, нет. Ты правда думаешь, что я не вычислил твою ориентацию в ту же минуту, как встретил тебя?

— О, иди ты в задницу, — сказал Джон, игриво толкая детектива в грудь.

Шерлок изогнул бровь.

— Это предложение?

Джон рассмеялся и покачал головой, смотря вниз на землю, а потом он повернулся и пошёл обратно к Мэри с Шерлоком позади.

— Значит, ты согласна с этим? — спросил он её.

— Джон, я точно не вела самую невинную, размеренную жизнь. Конечно, я за… чем бы это ни являлось, — сказала она, указывая на них троих.

Джон крепко обнял жену.

— Почему ты такая идеальная? Почему вы оба такие идеальные? — пробормотал он.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

— Потому что ты выбрал нас.


End file.
